Various techniques have been known about a manual paper feeder located in an image forming apparatus.
For example, there has been disclosed an image forming apparatus in which a manual insertion unit that opens by rotating in a horizontal plane is located (see Patent Literature 1). The manual insertion unit is configured to expose a cassette-side guide member and a manual-insertion side guide member. Further, a positioning mechanism including a first urging member and a second urging member is located in the image forming apparatus. The first urging member urges the manual-insertion side guide member opened at the time of jam removal in a closing direction. The second urging member holds the manual-insertion guide member stationary at a predetermined position.
Patent Literature 1 discloses that according to the above image forming apparatus, occurrence of skewing and edge folding of recording paper can be reduced and conveyance performance can be improved in paper feeding from the manual insertion unit.